Passion
by Jadzia Saxon
Summary: Summary: My OC convinces Erik to give in. Disclaimer: I don't own POTO. Warning: Rated for a reason... Technically movie-verse because of him only being deformed on one side of his face.


I walk out of my room with a long, ruby robe on. Erik got it for me, of course. I step out and lean against the doorway with my arms folded over my chest. He's at his organ, like he frequently is. I watch him play beautifully, not noticing me whatsoever. I take my time to let my eyes travel over his exposed back and loose trousers. We'd made love maybe an hour ago, and he'd let me sleep my fill. Erik's back has many scars that look like lash marks, but every time I subtly ask about them, his face hardens and he quickly changes the subject.

I examine his muscular form, strong shoulders as well has a very toned physique. I watch as his muscles ripple as he stretches and plays his organ with extreme passion. Mentioning passion, I know for a fact that Erik has much of it. So much, in fact, the he seems to feel the need to keep it locked away from me while we're making love. Erik's always so gentle. He always treats me as if I'm going to break if he does anything more than pretend I'm just a large piece of glass. It's not that I don't like it when he's gentle. It's nice and incredibly loving, but I really want him to take control, be forceful and much more passionate. Be with me like he is with his music.

I've never actually told him upfront. I've hinted at it thousands of times, but he either ignores it or doesn't understand what it is I'm hinting at. If this last ploy doesn't work, I might have to flat out tell him. What is this last plot? Seduction. I've never seduced a man before, so I don't know exactly how to go about it, but I have heard of girls who have. I've heard stories about the things they did to men to get them worked up. Maybe I'll just go with what feels right.

I walk over quietly, making sure he won't hear me coming. When I'm right behind him, I place my hands gently on his shoulders. His posture stiffens and the music stops for a moment before I feel him relax and he keeps playing. I can tell he's still aware of me, though, because his music has less of him in it. I smooth my hands over his shoulders and upper back before moving to the base of his neck. I tighten my grip a little and lean in, breathing onto the shell of his ear. Erik shudders largely, but makes no other response.

I lightly lick the shell of his ear before nipping at his earlobe. Erik shudders again, and this time stops playing his music, apparently finding it hard to concentrate for some reason. I kiss a path down his neck and down his right shoulder before coming around that side and straddling his lap. Erik gasps as I sit, probably a mix between worrying about my reaction to his problem and his reaction to me rubbing against that same problem. I wriggle on his lap a bit, pretending to get comfortable, and Erik grabs the bench on either side my legs, trying to control himself.

I continue my kisses back up his shoulder and to his collar bone. I kiss up his neck and chin and finally meet his lips in a searing kiss. He keeps it slow, showing a surprising amount of control, but I break away from him and meet his eyes a moment. I can almost see the internal battle going on inside him, deciding whether to just give in or keep fighting it. I smirk sexily and lean my cheek against his deformed one. Erik gasps again, probably having forgotten his mask was still off. He usually puts it on after we make love, so I'm happily surprised it isn't on now.

I kiss his cheek before I meet his eyes again. His are half-lidded, and he seems to still be fighting with himself. I smirk once more before sliding off his lap and onto my knees in-between his thighs. Erik's eyes shoot open and he stares down at me in shock and lust. I smile sweetly and reach for the loose fastenings of his trousers. Erik's hands shoot out from the bench to stop my progress with what looks like every ounce of control he has.

I work against his weakening grip easily, and I quickly undo his trousers, pulling them down enough for me to see his hard cock. I glance up at Erik to find him watching me closely, and I lick my lips, smiling. Erik gives a small groan before giving in and dropping his hands away. I smile at my victory and take hold of his cock. Erik's hips rise at the contact, and I do nothing to stop them. After all, I did want him to take charge at some point.

I decide to just dive right into it. I quickly take his cock into my mouth and suck harshly. "Ah!" Erik yells, and I realize how good it is that he hasn't spoken yet. I'd be completely lost if he did. My Lord, his _voice._ His hips rise even farther. One of his hands fist into my hair before he can stop himself and he starts thrusting into my mouth. It's still not him taking control, so I pull back and sit back on my heels. Erik lets go of my hair, seeming to remember what he was doing once I stopped.

"Erik," I murmur, letting my robe open a little. Not enough to reveal anything, but enough to hint at what's inside. I raise myself back onto him lap, not tucking his cock back into his trousers before doing so. Erik gasps and clutches the bench again at the contact. I put my mouth to his ear again. "Erik," I whisper. "You know how you listen in on the ballet rats sometimes?" Erik nods stiffly. "Do you remember hearing them talk about how they like men to… treat them?" Another nod. "And do you recall some of those girls talking about how they like a man to be in charge? To take them hard and fast?"

"Gods, yes," Erik moans quietly, and I almost melt at just that.

"I'm one of those girls, Erik," I whisper suggestively.

"Once I lose control, it's gone, Mel. If you want me to stop, I won't be able to," Erik confides.

"That's the point, Erik. Let go. Lose control. I want you to be in charge, Erik. Take me hard and fast," I urge, wriggling on his lap a little. The vice like grip Erik had on the bench switches to my hips. His grip is so hard it hurts, but not too much. I pull back to meet his eyes, and see them on fire. I smile at my triumph, but Erik quickly occupies my mouth with his, forcing his tongue in. I moan into his mouth and Erik stands abruptly. He lifts me easily and strides to his bedroom. He drops me onto the bed none-too-gently before climbing on top of me.

He doesn't ask me to remove the robe, he just pulls it off, himself. He strips his trousers off just as quickly and stares down at me for a moment. I tangle my fingers in his hair and try to pull his head down to kiss me, but he grabs my wrists and forces them from his head. "Hands off, or I'll have to hold them down, myself," Erik orders, and a flash of arousal shoots through me. Erik seems to notice, because he smirks down at me. This is a new side of him, one that relishes my submissiveness, and I love it.

"Do you want me to hold you down, Melody? Is that it?" Erik asks in the sexiest voice I'd ever heard. I try to wriggle free of his grip on my wrists, but he's figured me out now and doesn't let go. Overly-careful-Erik is gone now, sexy-dominant-Erik is here. Erik grasps both of my wrists in one of his larger hands and pins them above my head. I wriggle my hips, trying to get him to do something further. Erik smirks and nips his way down my neck.

He reaches my breasts and laves my nipples before nipping at them as well. I arch into him and he chuckles. He reaches his free hand down and massages my clit. My hips jerk up at him, and he chuckles again.

"Please, Erik," I beg.

"What do you want, Melody?" Erik asks seductively, not stopping his motions.

"You, Erik, please," I beg again, writhing under him.

"What do you need me to do, Melody?" Erik questions, seeming to like me begging for him.

"I need you to fuck me, Erik," I tell him, and he just smirks at me words. "Hard and fast, the exact opposite of every other time you've made love to me. _Please_, Erik."

"Only because you asked so nicely," Erik gives in, smirking. He grabs his cock and positions it at my entrance, but then pauses. "Beg," Erik commands.

"Please, Erik, I need you. Please!" I exclaim, and give a short shout when he enter my without any preparation and doesn't give me time to adjust. He fucks me hard and fast, just as I asked. I can tell that he's wanted this for a long time, but never thought I would. I try to wriggle my hands free, but his grip just tightens. He likes being in control just as much as I like having him there.

"Careful, or I might have to punish you later," Erik warns, eyes flashing. I moan loudly at his words and he smirks again. "Do you like that idea, or just when I talk?"

"Both," I moan, meeting his thrusts. How can he still form complete sentences?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Melody?" Erik questions, smirking evilly. "Was your mouth too busy, like it was with my cock earlier? I think we'll have to repeat that, by the way. It felt so good, but then you stopped. Would you stop if we did that again, Melody?"

"No, Erik. Harder, please," I beg, panting and getting closer. Erik gives in, thrusting harder, but his pace faltering slightly. I can tell that he's getting closer, as well.

"Erik!" I shout as his hand once again moves at my clit and my climax flows through me. I clamp down around Erik, and he gives a few more thrusts before his climax hits him, as well, and he falls on top of me. After we collect ourselves for a moment, Erik pulls me against him and I relax into him.

"When is again?" Erik asks in my ear. I laugh softly.

"I've created a monster," I reply, giggling. Erik growls me and rolls me under him again.

"Yes, I believe you have," Erik growls, swooping in and kissing me senseless.


End file.
